


Dan/You Dialogue Prompts

by CharmsDealer



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue prompts, Drabbles, Existential Crisis, F/M, Ficlets, Kid!Fic, Neck Kissing, daughter - Freeform, drunk, imagine, prompts, various scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: Each chapter is prompted by a line of dialogue, and each story will be a snippet from different scenarios that may range from serious to silly. Individual 'tags' will be added in the notes of what to expect where they are needed. :D (Overall rating and tags may change)First chapter is an index post of the prompts, following chapters are fic.





	1. Prompt Index

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! There are about 50 prompts on this list and I don't know if I'll get through all of them, but these dialogue prompts are really good and this is all I want to write at the moment...
> 
> Source for the tumblr prompt post: http://maelerie.tumblr.com/post/135803922052/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and
> 
> Ps: please point out embarrassing typos! XD I do edits on the fly but sometimes they slip thru the cracks. Nothing like a good ole typo to take you out of the fic =.="

1\. “Are you drunk?”

2\. “You’re too young to hate the world.”

3\. “I don’t want your pity, I want your absence.”

4\. “We’re designed to be disposable.”

5\. “There’s blood on my/your hands.”

6\. “Could you be any louder?”

7\. “I’ve never killed anyone before.”

8\. “Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.”

9\. “Don’t call me that!”

10\. “Please don’t make me socialize.”

11\. “Same time tomorrow?”

12\. “I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”

13\. “How can anyone not be afraid of love?”

14\. “You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”

15\. “That was a perfect example of how _not_ to do things.”

16\. “If you want, we could go together?”

17\. “I have contemplated becoming a hermit.”

18\. “I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.”

19\. “Maybe you’re not thinking hard enough.”

20\. “It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me.”

21\. “No one has a heart of stone.”

22\. “Can I open my eyes yet?”

23\. “So much for not getting involved.”

24\. “I will if you will.”

25\. “My nightmares are usually about losing you.”

26\. “I didn’t intend to kiss you.”

27\. “Can we go someplace high so I can jump off it?”

28\. “I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it.”

29\. “Prepare to be amazed.”

30\. “I’m fine.”

31\. “Where’s your God now?”

32\. “I’d ask you to stay but I don’t like you.”

33\. “Something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence.”

34\. “It’s not like I missed you or anything.”

35\. “You look like a monkey who’s been strategically shaved.”

36\. “Everything was fine, until you showed up.”

37\. “Can you just shut up for five minutes?”

38\. “Never mind, the moment’s gone.”

39\. “You’re an idiot. I’ve met smarter sandwiches.”

40\. “I believe you dropped this.”

41\. “What are you doing in my house?”

42\. “I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.”

43\. “Why are you/we whispering?”

44\. “If you really loved me there wouldn’t be a choice.“

45\. "I think I made a mistake.”

46\. “Shut up, I am a delight!”

47\. “I can think of a million places I’d rather be right now.”

48\. “Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute.”

49\. “It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.“

50\. "Why does anyone have to be naked?”


	2. 1. Are you drunk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T & Up: Drunk, neck kissing, drunk honesty, schmoop

“Are you drunk?”

“Mm...possibly, are you?”

“I suppose,” you giggle, “I’ve never really been drunk before. Tipsy, a few times.”

You didn’t bring your coat so Dan offered you his, but you didn’t want him to be cold either, and it was turning into a “No, I couldn’t-” “Go on, just take it, JUST TAKE THE JACKET DAMMIT,” so you compromised by draping  his coat around the backs of your shoulders.

Dan’s voice is a little slurred, and his body is warm and pliant as you huddle together on the step. “This isn’t so bad.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No, I mean... being drunk. It’s gonna suck tomorrow though. Just thought I’d warn you.” Dan rests his head on your shoulder and a puff of his warm breath catches the side of your neck. You manage to hold back the shiver, but you have quite a sensitive neck too, and so you really have to consciously allow someone so close. You take a slow deep breath, holding very still as you allow yourself to adjust to the sensation.

Dan nuzzles closer under the crook of your chin and you have to bite your lip now to stop from squirming when you feel that the side of his mouth is now a hairsbreadth away. Dan’s faintly chapped lips press slowly against your neck, hot against your skin, and you can’t help, this time, a slight gasp before it’s bitten back. Your nerves are sparking heat all up and down your neck, your cheeks are filling in a blush and your heart skitters into a faster rhythm. It feels good, but it’s almost too much...

Dan hums contentedly as his tongue flicks out and he begins to lightly suck and graze your skin. The hitch in your breath and the small whimper it draws from you cause him to smile and you can feel it as his grin curves and widens. Your eyes slip closed. As Dan slowly kisses his way up your neck you tremble and lean more into his heat. He stops just behind your ear, and asks lowly,

“...Does this count as taking advantage?”

“Only if it was your plan to ply me with drink until I couldn’t move my head without the room spinning, and then to suggest we go outside and let the cool air sober us up...oh, wait.”

“So, a bit?”

“Just a little bit.”

“How are you feeling now?”

“Less drunk, definitely more in control of my choices.”

“Well, there goes my advantage.”

Later, you will maintain that you were still a bit compromised when you said, “You know, you didn't have to herd me off somewhere secluded, you were already the only person in the room to me.”

 


	3. 2. You're too young to hate the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!fid, Daughter, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Drabble

“…Come on, you need to put your socks and shoes on, we’re going outside.”

“I _can’t_ , I’m feeling EXISTENTIAL,” Dinah sighed, flopping onto the carpet at the foot of the stairs. She lay there face down without moving. Dan regarded her with a flat expression. This was indeed his child. He looked up at you.

You shrugged innocently, “I don’t know where she gets it from.”

“I hate _everything_ ,” Dinah mumbled, the words muffled by the carpet pile but ultimately intelligible.

“You’re too young to hate the world,” Dan said matter-of-factly, “You’re six.” He scraped Dinah off the carpet and put her over his shoulder, “Give it a few years, _then_ we’ll talk.”


End file.
